Vita Modella
by Ichia
Summary: Los pilotos han estado viviendo en una de las tantas mansiones de Quatre. Excepto uno. Trowa ahora se ha convertido en un modelo lejos de la vida de aquellos ex pilotos. Porque?
1. Perfect Perfomance

Gundam Wing

Vita Modella

Capitulo 1: "Perfect Performance"

By Ichia

Notas: Ignoren los mangas como Blind Target, Ground Zero y Battle of the Pacifist. Los únicos personajes que se toman de los mangas son Ralph Kurt y Chris, pero eso ya es cultura general. Aunque no sean personajes principales no vayan a creer que son personajes originales.

Es que amo a Ralph¿que quieren?

* * *

Había pasado ya dos años después de la última guerra. Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner y Wufei Chang habían estado viviendo en una de las tantas mansiones de la familia Winner ubicada en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, el ex piloto que llevaba por código el numero 03 y el nombra clave de Trowa Barton había desaparecido poco después de la guerra, los cuatro pensaban que estaría con Catherine Bloom –su ahora hermana biológica –pero esta les había dicho que se había ido con un antiguo amigo suyo de la guerra a Europa y como Trowa había estado tan feliz de verlo, decidió no arruinarles en momento y actuar como una dolor de hermana.

Los demás pilotos habían estado extrañados, que aunque no habían hablado mucho de sus pasados, que un amigo de Trowa hubiera ido por el ella cosa del otro mundo.

Era una mañana normal en general, los cuatro pilotos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, Heero Yui con un periódico en la mano leyendo entre líneas sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo intentando buscar algún intento de asesinato o de terrorismo. Los hábitos viejos mueren difícilmente.

Duo Maxwell se servia su segundo plato de panquecas mientras Quatre desayunaba lentamente con una taza de te y Wufei con una de café bien cargado. Lo que se esperaría de un grupo de ex soldados, intentando llevar una vida normal.

Aunque aun dormían con una pistola bajo la almohada o en la funda. O quizás se despertaban bajo un mínimo sonido, quedaba un piloto que ya se había acostumbrado a la vida de un modelo.

Trowa Barton se encontraba comiendo un paquete de galletas de avena mientras su pelo era arreglado y era maquillado ligeramente. Su vida siempre era cambiante, o era un niño soldado en la tierra o en el espacio. O era un piloto que en un momento estaba entre explosiones o uno en una mansión en la colonia L4. Creo que por eso me adapto mas fácilmente, pensó Trowa.

"¿hola Trowa, como amaneciste?"

Trowa volteo a ver el espejo frente al suyo y vio a Ralph Kart parado detrás de él con una sonrisa en sus labios. De alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

"Hola Ralph, muy bien¿y tu?" pregunto Trowa al de ojos azules. A veces le dolía, ver a esta persona mayor a el, pasando por poco los 20 años pero aun así ojos azules y pelo castaño. Le recordaba a cierto soldado perfecto.

"También gracias, saldrás después de tercero¿de acuerdo? Justo después de Joshua"

"si, no se me olvida" le respondió Trowa terminando la galleta.

"y deja de comer esas cosas, no puedo dejar que mi modelo engorde con porquerías como esas" Ralph se estiro y tomo el paquete de galletas.

"sabes, solo porque soy modelo no significa que sea anoréxico, además es lo único que comeré de desayuno"

"es que siempre pareciste anoréxico"

"¡claro que no!"

"claro que si" Ralph le respondo, "es que así estas lindo"

Trowa se sonrojo un poco y le respondió, "pues si así me quieres... es lo que siempre como, un paquete de galletas de avena de desayuno, una ensalada entre la comida, carne y una guarnición de comida y fruta en la noche..."

Sin mencionar las fresas con chocolate que me hace comer a veces, pensó Trowa.

"pues es que ya vas a salir¿ya esta listo?" pregunto Ralph.

"ya casi señor" la maquilladora le dio los últimos toques al pelo de Trowa ya desde hace tiempo había sido cortado un poco en el flequillo para que cayera hacia su frente del lado izquierdo mas suave y su pelo había sido dejado un poco mas largo en la parte de atrás para darle movimiento mientras caminaba.

Trowa se paro rápidamente y se puso los tenis, llevaba una chaqueta de piel café oscuro, una camiseta negra con unos detalles de garabatos y letras al revés. Su pantalón estaba deshilachado y algo descolorido unas botas café que iban con la chaqueta-gabardina.

"Listo" Trowa dijo mientras se veía en el espejo. Sentía la adrenalina por sus venas, estaba ansioso. Alimentaba su ego de cierta manera, toda esa gente admirándolo, viendo como se veía. No tenia que esconderse. No tenia un porque.

Hacia lo que le gustaba, llevaba apenas un par de meses en la agencia de modelaje y su rostro apenas se estaba dando a conocer. Esta era su primer desfile a mayor escala para un diseñador reconocido, había tenido un par de sesión de fotos antes del evento para publicidad, pero nada tan grande. Ralph le había prometido que después de esto, quien sabe que seguiría. Revistas, ropa, viajes. Trowa ansioso por salir.

"¿Listos todos? Vamos a darles el espectáculo de sus vidas¿entendido?"

Esto no es espectáculo, pensó Trowa, espectáculo es ver a alguien a 20 metros en una cuerda floja sin red de seguridad con una paloma volando cerca de tuyo, esto era la farándula de la clase alta con chardonnay.

Pero no le importaba, sonrió para si y volteo a ver a Ralph.

"Este es el momento Trowa, cuando de verdad te darás cuenta si es para ti o no. Lo harás perfecto, no te preocupes" dijo Ralph sonriéndole de regreso.

Trowa asintió, "estoy bien, me siento... bien, haciendo esto"

Trowa camino haciendo fila detrás de los paneles donde saldría la pasarela. Iba de tercero, de alguna manera sentía que el tres era su numero de suerte. El primero salio confiado, ya había hecho esto antes, aunque una de las ocasiones había resbalado y le había dicho apenas que no te quedaba mas que reírte ante el momento y seguir.

Salio Joshua exactamente diez segundos después, cuando el primero ya había alcanzado el final de la pasarela. Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y camino.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró con tanta gente como se había esperado, mirándolo, boquiabiertos ante la belleza frente a ellos. Pero en ese momento, solo los pudo ver de reojo, se concentro en hacerlo perfecto. Mirada hacia el frente y serena. Pie delante del otro creando su propio viento para que su pelo se moviera junto con el.

Cuando se dio cuenta, vio a Joshua ya de regreso, al siguiente segundo se encontraba al final de la pasarela. Se detuvo un momento posando con sus pies separados y mano en la cadera, doblo un poco el cuello y su pelo dejo revelar aun mas sus ojos verdes. Labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Quedo así por no más de cinco segundos y se dio la vuelta. Continuo caminando, intentando quedarse calmado al darse cuenta que lo había logrado.

¿En serio si era?

Sin ningún percance, sin ninguna falla. Como había sido entrenado y así fue entregado. Llego detrás de los paneles y sonrió. Ralph estaba ahí, con una sonrisa en sus labios, corrió hacia el y lo brazo.

"¡lo hiciste!" le dijo.

Trowa asintió y volteo a ver a Ralph que se le acercaba y lo besa suavemente en los labios. No duro mucho porque Trowa se separo y sonrió.

"Tengo que cambiarme, me quedan otros tres conjuntos" le dijo aun sonriente y corrió hacia el vestuario.

Siempre déjalos queriendo más, pensó Trowa. Detrás del escenario era todo un caos, gente le aventaba ropa de quien sabe donde y eso le encantaba. Todos estaban cambiándose y uno se encontraba en pánico porque necesitaba un segurito.

Algún día estaría igual que aquella persona, pero hoy no. Hoy era perfecto. Porque hoy, el había actuado en un escenario que era completamente distinto al usual y sin embargo ahí se encontraba frenético de adrenalina.

La respuesta era si.

Al finalizar el evento, cuando el diseñador regresaba de su presentación final con un ramo de flores en la mano, dirigió una palabra.

"Este evento de invierno fue un total éxito, quiero agradecerles a todos por su duro trabajo, estoy seguro que todos ustedes tienen una vida de éxito por delante. No olviden que esto es una de tantas oportunidades que tiene y estoy agradecido por haberse interesado. Saben que solo elijo a lo mejor y aquí están ustedes. Gracias"

Aplaudieron por unos momentos y Trowa se fue a hablar con Ralph.

"Si Ralph" le dijo Trowa.

Ralph lo miro extrañado, "¿a que te refieres?"

"¡Que si es!" Trowa dijo un poco mas entusiasmado.

Ralph lo miro aun mas confundido.

"Si es para mi, esto es lo quiero hacer por el tiempo que pueda hacerlo."

Trowa lo miro expectativo. Ralph lo miro y sonrió, "si¿verdad?"

"Trowa¡mi querido Trowa!"

Trowa se volteo y vio al diseñador acercándoseles.

"Gracias Ralph, por traerme a este ángel lanzado del cielo" le dijo el diseñador.

"¿Pues si ha sido lanzado del cielo, no cree usted que su hermoso rostro pudo haber sido dañado?" Ralph le respondió con un tono de burla.

"Cierto cierto, de todas maneras te lo agradezco, donde habrás conseguido a alguien con un talento nato, con esa seriedad y entre nos, ese cuerpo"

Trowa se quedo callado viendo a ambos conversar, nunca había sido bueno para dar un tema de plática, solo con las personas cercanas a él. Por eso le dejaba el trabajo a Ralph.

"De todas maneras, Trowa. Quiero que continúes con el contrato que teníamos, yo te había notado algo inseguro cuando fuiste conmigo por primera vez a la entrevista, pero cuando te vi modelar, supe que todo eso se iba. Quiero que estés la próxima en el estudio de la calle Midori para una sesión de fotos, será larga así que prepárate. Ven mañana a mi oficina para que te de mas detalles¿de acuerdo?"

Trowa asintió feliz, aunque casi no lo demostró. "si, cuente con ello"

"Perfecto, addio Trowa, Ralph" les dijo el diseñador y se fue a hablar con algunos productores que se encontraban del otro lado del lugar.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunto Ralph.

"si" Trowa le dijo mientras buscaba su abrigo, lo vio en una de las sillas de maquillaje y se dirigió a él.

"¡Buen trabajo Trowa!" le grito uno de sus compañeros.

"Gracias" le respondió Trowa mientras se volteaba a saludarlo. Cuando llego a la silla donde estaba su chaqueta, noto que esta había desaparecido.

"¿La habré confundido?" Trowa se pregunto. "Josh¿no viste me chaqueta?"

"¿No estaba ahí hace un segundo?"

Trowa encogió los hombro, "según yo..."

"¿Listo Trowa?" Ralph llego detrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura.

"mi chaqueta" dijo Trowa extrañado.

"ah déjalo, ahora puedes comprar una nueva" dijo Ralph sonriente.

"supongo..." Trowa se volteo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

* * *

Heero dio vuelta de página al periódico, llegando a la parte de Espectáculos.

"ah, espectáculos nunca hay..."

Las palabras de Heero fueron cortadas cuando vio la portada y el tenedor se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo. Los demás ex pilotos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

"¿Nunca hay...?" preguntó Quatre.

Los ojos de Heero se encontraban abiertos a mas o no poder y su boca intentaba haya palabras pero no salía ruido alguno. Duo se harto, dejo su plato y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Heero.

"OH por dios" Duo dijo mientras veía la página de periódico.

Quatre y Wufei se miraron, se dirigieron hacia donde Heero y Duo y miraron la pagina. En ella, se encontraba un aviso publicitario de una página entera a color. Anunciando un reconocido diseñador de modelaje de Europa. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención, presentaba al diseñador y la foto de un modelo con ciertos ojos verdes y pelo castaño en el fondo.

"¡¿¡¿¡¿Tro-Trowa?!?!?!" grito Quatre, miro el cuerpo de Trowa, una camisa media abierta dejando expuesto su pecho, unos pantalones más debajo de la cadera de lo que deberían en una pose bastante extravagante. Jamás pensó Trowa podía lucir tan... tan...

"sexy" susurro Wufei.

"¿un modelo?" se pregunto Duo.

"¿Trowa?" se pregunto Heero.

Al parecer todos pensaban igual que Quatre pues tenían casi la misma cara de "ligeramente-sonrojados-porque-no-quiero-admitir-que-se-ve-bien".

"¡Miren! Hay otra fecha para otro evento y es la próxima semana, tenemos que ir" les dijo Duo, indicando la parte de abajo del diario.

"pero Duo, no es un algo a donde uno puede entrar así nada a uno de esos eventos, necesitas..." le explico Wufei.

"contactos" termino Heero, y los tres voltearon a mirar a Quatre.

"yo... de acuerdo, moveré influencias, pero no prometo nada porque una semana es muy poco tiempo" les dijo Quatre.

"pero al final lo hará porque quiere ver a Trowa" rió Duo mirando como el güero se ponía rojo y le lanzaba un intento de mirada asesina, "pongámoslo con que Quatre es millonario y puede hacer lo que sea y si quiere ir a Europa solo por un desfile de modelos es capricho de ricos¿si?"

"¿iremos a Europa entonces?" pregunto Wufei mas interesado de lo que debería.

"aun no-

"si, Wu, iremos a Europa"

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, hace mucho que no escribo. No se preocupen volveré de que a los antiguos fanfics a ver si medio me sobreviven por ahí. Si, el titulo se oye vanidoso y lo que quieran, pero deben admitirlo, Trowa tiene cuerpo de modelo.

Me harte de los títulos en inglés, por eso lo puse de que, Italiano o no sé. Nada mas el titulo del capitulo en inglés porque queda.

Addio

TBC...


	2. Giving Up for a Photographic Memory

**Gundam Wing**

**Vita Modella **

**Capitulo 2**: _"Giving Up for a Photographic Memory"_

By Ichia

Notas: Ignoren los mangas como Blind Target, Ground Zero y Battle of the Pacifist. Los únicos personajes que se toman de los mangas son Ralph Kurt y Chris, pero eso ya es cultura general. Aunque no sean personajes principales no vayan a creer que son personajes originales.

Para verlo, por favor vayan a mi perfil de Fanfiction, Ichia es solo otro apodo, también soy lorelai barton. No me vayan a creer robadora de dibujillos... ya se que dibujo hermoso. (ego ego).

* * *

"Ralph… no" gimió Trowa mientras que un desnudo Ralph Kurt besaba cada vez mas abajo del cuerpo de Trowa. Los días habían pasado de aquel desfile y era como si miles de puertas se hubieran abierto para el joven modelo. 

"¿no que?" pregunto Ralph con una voz opacada. Mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba Trowa.

"¡no te tardes tanto carajo!" Gritó Trowa mientras que sus manos intentaban librarse de las malditas esposas que estaban amarradas a los postes de la cama. Su respiración se agitaba más, aunque ya habían pasado al menos unos 25 minutos desde que comenzaron apenas Ralph le estaba removiendo lo último de ropa que le quedaba.

Después de que ese maldito lo había torturado con hielo, vendarle los ojos y esposarle las manos. Odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaba, no llega al grado de sadomasoquista pero le gustaba que lo dominaran y le torturaran un poco. Pero solo un poco.

Las caderas de Trowa –por instinto –se levantaron mientras que Ralph bajaba el zipper.

"¿Te me adelantaste Nan, sin ropa interior?" pregunto Ralph Kurt. Eran momentos como este que Trowa dejaba que le llamara Nanashi, lo hacia sonar mas... sexy.

"decidí comando" murmuro Trowa. Ralph Kurt removió completamente el pantalón y admiro al cuerpo frente a él. Ojos vendados, boca media abierta, manos esposadas, pecho mojado con el sudor del hielo derretido, pezones erguidos y rígidos, y su palpitante miembro casi totalmente despertado.

Ralph relamió sus labios ante lo que veía y sonrió, Se acercó y beso aquellos labios que tanto amaba, Trowa gimió cuando la lengua le invadió y peleaba por dominación. Finalmente, Trowa se dejó vencer y llevar.

Las caderas de Trowa se movían hacia arriba intentando buscar fricción y la encontró con el pantalón de Ralph. Su respiración se hacía más rápida y gimió aún más fuerte cuando la mano de Ralph apretó el miembro de Trowa.

"¡ah¡Mano fría, mano fría!" Trowa rompió el beso y Ralph se rió un poco.

"perdona, el hielo" murmuró Ralph mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo haciendo que se calentaran sus dedos.

Trowa inhaló fuerte cuando Ralph dirigió su mano hacia el escroto y acarició ahí. Regresó de nuevo y pasó su dedo gordo sobre la punta mientras sentía la humedad que ahí se había formado.

Lamió su dedo y se empezó a desvestir. Quitó su camisa, sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

"Solo... hazlo" dijo Trowa comenzándose a impacientar. Ralph toco los labios de Trowa con dos dedos y éste abrió su boca lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos de vez en cuando.

"..." Ralph acercaba los dedos a la entrada de Trowa. De una vez, ensarto ambos dedos en vez de uno y comenzó a moverlos de Trowa.

"¡ahh Ralph!" Trowa cerró fuerte los ojos debajo del vendaje cuando sintió el dolor recorrerlo. "¿Cómo carajo te atreves a hacerlo así?" gritó Trowa.

"lo siento, pero era mejor, se nos acabo el lubricante y la saliva se evapora rápido. No seas nena, no estas sangrando ni nada"

"pero... duele" murmuró Trowa.

"perdóname Nanashi" susurró Ralph mientras lo beso de nuevo y movía sus dedos en manera de tijeras para relajar más el músculo. Poco a poco el dolor se fue mezclando con el placer y Trowa tuvo que aceptar la disculpa de Ralph.

Finalmente, Ralph entro con otro dedo tocando ese punto que había buscado, Trowa dejo salir un gemido más fuerte mientras que Ralph estimulaba un poco más.

Trowa estaba al borde del placer.

"¿Ya me...vas a quitar el vendaje y las esposas?" pregunto Trowa tímidamente.

Ralph rió corto por un momento, "claro que no, puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera, a mi ritmo, a mi placer"

"Eres un bastardo" murmuro Trowa.

"¿Oh en serio?"

"si, en serio"

"¿estas seguro?"

"si..."

"si así lo dices, voy a comer algo a la cocina, y quizás saque la basura..." Ralph retiró sus dedos y estaba por salir de la cama pero el pie de Trowa le pegó al costado.

"no te atrevas" dijo Trowa.

"oye, debí haberte amarrado eso..."

"no me dejes así" dijo Trowa fingiendo una voz más débil y dulce. Alzando más sus caderas para que Ralph pudiera ver su dilatada entrada, sabía que Ralph tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad para parar esto.

Ralph sonrió, "solo cuando te conviene¿verdad?"

"Como si a ti no te conviniera" murmuró Trowa, "por favor" Trowa movió un poco más

Ralph suspiro, "si serás, Nanashi"

Ralph acerco su mano a la boca de nanashi, "lame" le ordenó. Obedientemente Trowa saco su lengua su lamió la mano de Ralph una y otra vez, rápidamente, Ralph masturbo su hombría y entro lentamente en Trowa.

"hn Nanashi" murmuró Ralph, besó a Trowa y tan pronto como entró, salió de nuevo. Embistió a Trowa una vez más, cada vez más rápido y más duro, como le gustaba. Ralph tomo en sus manos las caderas de Trowa y siguió con su asalto.

La pasión aumentaba entre ambos, los gemidos se hacían más fuertes y dos nombres inundaban la habitación. Ralph movió en circular sus caderas para golpear aquel punto dentro de Trowa en cada envestida, enviándolo cada vez más al borde.

Ralph le beso el cuello, y succionó un poco. "No hagas eso, no quiero... ahh... marcas, mañana... sesión…" Trowa murmuró lo más coherente posible.

"perdón, Nanashi" susurró Ralph y en vez, besó a Trowa. Entre gemidos y algunas blasfemias, Ralph acarició uno de los pezones de Trowa, mientras la otra mano se dirigió al miembro de Trowa, eso fue suficiente para mandar a Trowa al paraíso.

Con un grito Trowa llegó al clímax esparciendo su semilla en la mano de Ralph y parte en su estomago.

"Ah, te amo Nanashi" susurro Ralph en el oído de Trowa mientras sentía como las paredes de Trowa se forzaban alrededor de él, haciéndolo llegar también.

Ralph colapsó sobre Trowa, ambos con la respiración agitada. Se quedaron así por unos momentos mientras intentaban recuperarse. Ralph volteo a ver hacia el buró de al lado donde estaba un vaso con hielo medio derretido, alzo su mano para alcanzar ahí en el mueble una pequeña llave.

Abrió las esposas de cada mano y le quitó el vendaje de los ojos a Trowa. Dejo las esposas y la venda en el suelo se acostó junto a Trowa tapando a ambos con la colcha. Trowa lo abrazó silencioso aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Hablo en serio" murmuro Ralph abrazando a Trowa quien ya se había quedado dormido.

* * *

"Muchas gracias" dijo Quatre por el teléfono. "si, entiendo" 

Duo entro a la sala con una sonrisa en sus labios, "¿siempre que pasó?" preguntó Duo sentándose en el sillón.

"si, de acuerdo" siguió diciendo Quatre, "muy bien, adiós"

Quatre colgó el teléfono y sonrió.

"¿Si nos iremos a Europa?" preguntó Duo.

"¡Por supuesto! Nos iremos mañana miércoles por la mañana, y llegamos a Italia por ahí de las dos de la tarde, el evento es el viernes"

"¿estas emocionado?"

"claro, hace mucho que no vemos a Trowa, sería lindo hablar después de tanto tiempo, especialmente por lo que paso" dijo Quatre deprimiéndose un poco pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

"¡ay Quatre! Ya no te entristezcas por eso, lo que paso, paso y punto" dijo Duo levantándose del sillón.

"es que, dios Duo, en serio pensé que era el momento" dijo Quatre.

"pues solo tienes que intentarlo de nuevo, quizás esta vez... si te acepte"

**Flashback**

Era la fiesta de celebración de paz, Une y Marimeia se encontraban discutiendo el asunto de Marte en una de las mesas. Catherine, Hilde, Relena y Dorothy se encontraban hablando de... cosas de chicas molestas. Mientras que los pilotos estaban sentados en una de las mesas principales cerca de los vinos.

"Y entonces Hilde equivocó una de las ordenes y las enviaron a L-12¿pueden creerlo?" Duo rió un momento.

"¿y aún esta en L-12?" pregunto Wufei.

"se supone que debió estar aquí hace dos semanas"

"eso no es bueno Duo" murmuró Heero.

"que te hace pensar eso Heero?" pregunto sarcásticamente Duo.

El grupo rió, incluso Heero sacó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Trowa se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana calladamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Trowa?" preguntó Quatre consternado, mientras depositaba su mano en la rodilla de Trowa.

"si..." susurró Trowa.

"podemos salir un momento, tengo algo que decirte" dijo Quatre mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Trowa asintió y siguió a Quatre hacia los jardines del lugar. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar puro, el aroma de las flores y el aire limpio llenaba el lugar. Quatre y Trowa siguieron caminando en un silencio cómodo, solo disfrutando el ambiente alrededor de ellos.

'quizás esta vez no tenga que esperar por amar a alguien' pensó Trowa volteando hacia Quatre, 'me agrada Quatre, quizás puedo decir que hasta me gusta Quatre, pero Ralph'

Trowa siguió hundido en sus pensamientos y notó que Quatre lo estaba llamando.

"Trowa?" preguntó Quatre aún mas preocupado, "Trowa, estas algo distraído hoy¿algo paso?"

"No, no te preocupes" dijo Trowa intentando quedarse calmado y se sentó al lado de donde estaba Quatre.

Una semana antes, Ralph había llegado al circo, por segunda vez, pero esta vez su propuesta no era para buscar al Gundam. Le había confesado que rechazó un puesto con Chris en Marte y que se iría a Europa, un antiguo amigo suyo le había dicho que buscaba talentos para modelaje y siempre pensó que Trowa sería bueno para ello.

Lamentablemente, Trowa había aceptado la invitación y se iría a Europa mañana por la mañana.

"Trowa... yo quería decirte que... que..." de pronto, Quatre estuvo aún más interesado en sus zapatos que en los ojos verdes frente a él.

La curiosidad de Trowa estaba ganando y miró a Quatre aún más de cerca. Quatre noto esto y lo tomo como un indicio de beso. Se volteó y sin pensarlo más dijo, "me gustas"

Quatre se acerco y cubrió los labios de Trowa con los de él. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Trowa no estaba regresando el beso y se separó asustado. La cara de Trowa se encontraba un poco sorprendida pero nada fuera de eso. Millones de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Quatre, y seguía repitiendo 'no'.

'¿Porque hizo eso?' pensó Trowa.

"Quatre yo..." murmuró Trowa, no era posible. No era correcto. Él se iría mañana en la mañana a Europa, con Ralph. De cierta manera, eso no era tan sencillo, significaba algo más. El hecho que le estaría dando la espalda a Quatre, a los demás, a su hermana. El plan original era marcharse sin adiós, o un hasta luego.

"que idiota¿no? Pensé que..." murmuró Quatre, "pensé que sentías lo mismo" Quatre colocó su mano en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón. Lo sentía latir rápido. No solo eso, sentía algo más que simplemente no sabía como llamarlo.

"Quatre no es eso, yo... a mi me agradas"

"¡pero no como quiero que te agrade!" grito Quatre intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, había pasado por dolores y muertes¿porque no podía evitar llorar?

'¿o si me agradas así?' pensó Trowa, "Lo siento Quatre, no puedo" dijo Trowa finalmente, "me voy"

'eso no fue un adiós ni un hasta luego, entonces esta bien' pensó Trowa mientras se levantaba de la banca y se dirigía de nuevo al salón.

Quatre se quedó en shock por unos momentos, las lágrimas salían silenciosamente y no dejaban de brotar. Cerro fuerte sus puños e intento buscar una razón¿porque lo había rechazado¿Que no tenía él? Era rico, era lindo, era amable y todos tienen defectos¿no?

¿No?

Quatre intentó calmarse, pero simplemente no podía. Se había humillado frente a la persona que quería a su lado para besarlo y abrazarlo y aventurarse en una noche de lujuria. El lado izquierdo de su mente seguía intentando buscar una lógica de porque paso lo que paso. Mientras que el lado derecho no podía formular alguna respuesta.

Sentía ese remordimiento en el pecho, un dolor que nunca había sentido. Y se dio cuenta, que no lo había sentido porque no era su dolor. No era lo que sentía. Este dolor era el de Trowa, algo había hecho o algo estaba por hacer. Quatre miró hacia donde Trowa se había dirigido pero no encontró rastro alguno de él.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el salón. Ya no le importaba si Trowa lo quería o no lo único que le importaba era porque a Trowa le dolía. ¿Le dolía porque lo había rechazado? Entró caminando rápidamente al salón y buscó inmediatamente por el chico alto. Se acercó a donde los otros ex pilotos y les preguntó que si habían visto a Trowa.

"no, lo siento Quatre, pensé que estaban afuera ustedes dos" le respondió Duo con un tono de picaron.

"Quatre¿estabas llorando?" preguntó Wufei viendo la cara roja y algo mojada de Quatre.

"¡Ese no es el punto¿Adonde esta Trowa?" preguntó Quatre más desesperado.

"no lo vimos Quatre¿Qué paso?" dijo Heero directamente viendo a los ojos de Quatre y sostuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Quatre desvió la mirada. "Me le he confesado y me rechazó"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Duo parándose del sillón de donde estaba sentada. No sabía porque estaba más sorprendido, porque Quatre tuvo las agallas de declararse o porque Trowa tuvo el corazón frío de rechazarlo.

"Quatre¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Wufei.

"pensé, que sentía lo mismo... quizás, Catherine lo vio, o le avisó a donde iba" Quatre se volteó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

"¿Quatre que te paso?" preguntó Relena. '¿Qué acaso en los últimos 30 minutos el mundo estaba formulado por preguntas?' pensó Quatre. Claro está que su mente pensaba millones de preguntas más.

"Trowa... ¿Catherine no lo has visto?"

Catherine volteó hacia Quatre, "No¿porque?"

"Es que... no, nada. Me avisan cuando lo vean¿de acuerdo?"

Las chicas asintieron extrañadas, "no te preocupes Quatre, seguramente aparecerá mañana en el trailer"

Quatre regresó a la mesa en donde los otros tres pilotos seguían, antes de sentarse, echó un último vistazo al salón en busca del latino y se sentó.

Después de esa noche, Catherine regreso al trailer del circo y decidió verificar el de Trowa. Por desgracia, lo encontró vacío. En mas de una forma. Toda la ropa en el armario estaba en una maleta en la cama y vio la luz del baño encendida.

"¿Trowa eres tu?" preguntó Catherine dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

'Maldición' pensó Trowa. Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué paso hermana?" preguntó Trowa inocentemente.

"¿Como que qué paso? Quatre te estuvo buscando como frenético en toda la fiesta" dijo Catherine enfada. Trowa salió del baño con cepillo y pasta dental en mano, y fue hacia donde su maleta.

"Hablando de la fiesta, te esperaba más tarde" dijo Trowa guardando sus cosas.

"¡No me estés cambiando el tema¡Siempre estas escapando! Nunca me respondes nada¿porque estás haciendo una maleta¿A donde irás¿Porque hiciste que Quatre llorara? o me respondes ahora o me respondes ahora, Trowa!" gritó Catherine desesperada.

"Cathy¿recuerdas a Ralph?" preguntó Trowa intentando quedarse calmado.

"¿El chico que se parece a Heero que te ha estado visitando la última semana?"

Trowa asintió leve y volteó a ver a su hermana, "si, me ofreció ir con él a Europa"

"a... ¡¿Europa¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?"

"mañana en la mañana" Trowa cerró la maleta, "abordo el avión a las 7 de la mañana"

"¿A que te vas a Europa?" murmuró Catherine. Estaba cansada de lo que Trowa hacia, ya había terminado la guerra, no tenía por que irse a quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien de un día para otro. Sabía que Trowa era un nómada, pero para eso tenía el circo.

"Voy a modelar para un diseñador"

"¿y de donde salió esa idea? Es decir¿te levantaste un día y dijiste 'hey, quiero modelar'?"

"Cathy, por favor" dijo Trowa, "yo se que es raro, pero Ralph dijo que sería bueno, es un puesto muy lucrativo y me interesa. Es decir, desde el final de la guerra he intentado vivir fuera del pasado de la guerra, pero como puedo hacerlo si Une siempre esta intentando arrastrarme a los preventivos y yo siempre estoy con el circo en donde normalmente viajamos a ciudades que aun no has sido reconstruidas y simplemente los recuerdos me golpean. No puedo soportarlo Cathy"

"¿y por eso huyes, verdad? Por eso lastimaste a Quatre-

"Oye, yo no le dije a Quatre que se enamorara de mi" le dijo Trowa, "Por favor Catherine, sabes que como quiera me voy a ir"

"Eres un bastardo Trowa, un egoísta" Catherine se acerco a Trowa y lo tomo fuertemente de la mano, "eres mi hermano, se que ha sido difícil para ti adaptarte a esta nueva era. Para todos"

'Se equivoca, yo me puedo adaptar a las cosas' pensó Trowa, 'huyendo de las que se me hacen complicadas...'

"Pero tienes que entender, que estas dejándonos atrás y todo por un loco de la guerra-

"¡ese loco de la guerra es el único que me entiende!" gritó finalmente a Trowa, "él sabe por lo que pasé, él sabe como me sentía, me protegió cuando nadie más lo hizo. Me pidió ir con el a Europa y acepté. Punto. Seré modelo, me llama la atención y puede ser una oportunidad para mí. ¿Te detuviste a pensar que quizás eso me haga feliz?"

"no, quizás porque lastimaste a otros para ello" murmuró Catherine, "yo se que no te puedo detener, pero... Quatre te ama, no puedes dejarlo así como así"

"yo no amo a Quatre, Catherine. Pero quiero a Ralph, crees que Quatre entendería o podría asimilar por lo que yo he pasado, no lo creo" Trowa tomó la maleta en manos y la colocó en el suelo, "iré a Europa, veré como es eso del modelaje y si me gusta, me quedo. Será una distracción de esta época"

**Fin del Flashback**

"¿Cómo crees que lo tome al vernos?" preguntó Quatre.

"pues, definitivamente le sorprenderá" respondió Duo, "pero quizás al estar lejos de ti, se de cuenta de que tanto te extrañó"

"lo haces sonar Duo como si aún estuviera enamorado de él" dijo Quatre algo enojado.

"pues¿no lo estas?" preguntó Duo, "el hecho que hayas salido con un par de personas desde que se fue no significa que ya no lo ames"

"..." Quatre se quedó callado, estaba seguro que si volvía a ver a Trowa iba a enamorarse de él nuevamente. El tan solo hecho de pensar en eso, hacia que se le revolviera el estomago. Imaginándose la figura que había visto en el periódico en vez del pasado Trowa se le hacía interesante. Aunque no sabía que tanto había cambiado su ex compañero.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y los cuatro pilotos ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras con una maleta cada uno. Después de todo, si las cosas salían bien podrían quedarse unos días en Italia para aprovechar el viaje. Quatre se mostraba como el más nervioso de todos, era su quinta taza de té verde en menos de diez minutos y la cafeína le comenzaba a afectar. 

"Quatre, tranquilo..." Duo se acerco a Quatre quitándole la taza de las manos.

"Es solo té verde, Duo" dijo Quatre intentando recuperar su bendita taza.

"Quatre, el té verde tiene más cafeína que el café" Duo tiró el té por el lavabo de la cocina.

"No importa, hay más en la tetera" Quatre se levantó y se dirigió a la estufa.

"¡Oh no lo harás Quatre! además ya llego el taxi" Duo se acercó alarmado a Quatre y le tomó de la mano para sacarlo lo antes posible de la cocina. Tomaron sus maletas y salieron de la casa. Los demás nunca habían visto a Quatre tan nervioso, ni siquiera para una reunión o junta de negocios.

'Quizás... realmente no lo he superado' pensó Quatre mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi, es verdad que después de la partida de Trowa se había deprimido mucho. No exactamente por el rechazo sino porque Trowa escapó dejando todo atrás. A sus amigos, su familia y trabajo. Sin despedirse como creen que debió.

Salió con dos chicos, uno que se parecía vagamente a Trowa en físico pero hablaba demasiado y la mayoría de las veces o no decía nada importante o solo hablaba de él mismo. Finalmente se dio cuenta que quería suplir a Trowa solo porque se parecía a él. El segundo de ellos no era tan malo, si tan solo no hubiera intentado violar a Quatre.

Después de haber salido dos veces en una cita, el chico le confesó que quería tener sexo con él. Obviamente Quatre lo rechazó y el tipo lo golpeó. Finalmente Quatre tuvo que detener a Duo de matar al chico a golpes. Realmente solo quería buscar ese sentimiento que sentía hacia Trowa pero sin mucha suerte. Quizás eso significa que solo Trowa me lo da, pensó Quatre.

Duo quien estaba en el asiento delantera empezó a buscar en la radio una buena canción que escuchar para romper el frío silencio en el taxi. Heero, Wufei y Quatre se encontraban sentados en el asiento trasero cada quien hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Unos 20 minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto y los cuatro bajaron, y tomaron sus maletas de la cajuela, antes de entrar en la puerta los tres voltearon a mirar a Quatre con miradas curiosas.

"Si, estoy seguro" murmuró Quatre forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

"Bueno Trowa, necesito que expreses lujuria" dijo el diseñador. El evento sería el viernes, a dos días de hoy. Aparentemente el lugar sería cubierto de seda color roja, tonos de rosa fuerte y toques de negro, para dar un aire sexual. 

En las paredes y en varios paneles habrá imágenes rotando de los modelos con la misma tensión sexual que el ambiente en el lugar.

Trowa se encontraba en un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, su pecho estaba descubierto y estaba en una cama con cobertores de seda rojo. Cojines y almohadas de distintos tonos alrededor de Trowa, y cuatro postes cubiertos de tela rojo transparente adornaban.

Trowa tenía un maquillaje alrededor de los ojos desde un tono negro –desde el delineado –hasta un color rojo. Llevaba puesta un muñequera de cuero en la mano derecha y en la izquierda unas esposas que nada más cerraban la muñeca izquierda y dejaban suelta el otro lado.

"Solo, haz lo tuyo" dijo el diseñador mientras le daba la señal al camarógrafo de que podía comenzar a tomar fotos.

Trowa jugó con las esposas, se recostó en los almohadones y entre abría la boca. Miraba directo a la camera como si estuviera rogando que lo tomaran fuerte y duró. Como en la noche anterior. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba no parecer una perra de la calle. 'Todo esta en los ojos' pensó Trowa, 'Di que quieres ser tomado pero no por cualquiera'

El camarógrafo tomaba fotos cada segundo así parecía. La luz molestaba a Trowa pero no le importaba, debía hacer su trabajo costara lo que costara. Para la toma final cambio de posición, una última. Pie izquierdo sobre la cama, cuello alzado mirando hacia la cámara, su boca mordía ligeramente su dedo gordo y mostró una sonrisa. Una sonrisa bastante inocente si no veías sus ojos. Éstos mostraban superioridad y cierta lujuria algo convenenciera.

Sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

"¡Fantástico Trowa!" dijo el diseñador sonriendo ampliamente, se dirigió hacia Trowa aplaudiendo un poco, "Creo que es todo por hoy para ti, el viernes es el evento estate ahí desde la mañana" Ralph que había ido por un par de jugos regresaba de la maquina expendedora y vio como Michael Jouvay se acercaba a Trowa, sin querer los celos lo golpearon.

"Mañana tienes el día libre¿no? Pensaba que quizás querrías ir mañana a almorzar-

"Está ocupado mañana"

Trowa volteó a ver a Ralph y miró como sus ojos odiaban al diseñador. Tuvo que soltar una pequeña risa ante esto.

"Ralph, ese comentario fue muy poco profesional" dijo el diseñador.

"Solo estaba bromeando" dijo Trowa sonriendo un poco, "si estaré ocupado pero hasta la tarde, tenemos un par de vueltas que hacer" tomó la mano de Ralph con la suya, "Podremos ir a almorzar, claro está que Ralph nos acompañará"

"Por mi no hay problema" rió el diseñador, "Nos vemos mañana entonces a las 10 de la mañana en Café Farfalla, Nichols sigues tu"

Trowa y Ralph salieron del edificio aun tomados de la mano dirigiéndose al auto.

"Eres un celoso" Trowa tuvo que reír ante esto.

Ralph suspiró algo molesto y después sonrió un poco, "Si, pero estoy celoso sobre algo que vale la pena"

"¿Algo?"

Ralph tragó fuerte y miró a Trowa, "yo... no me refer-

"Así que solo soy un objeto para ti¿no?" Trowa soltó la mano de Ralph y volteó enfadado, "Solo me estás utilizando para hacerte rico¿no?"

"¡No! Yo..." Ralph murmuró, "Salió mal..."

"Jódete"

Trowa se echó a correr, salió del estacionamiento, cruzó la calle justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde y corrió hasta adentrarse a un gran parque con un centro boscoso que se encontraba a unas dos cuadras de ahí.

"¡Trowa!" Ralph gritó y corrió detrás de él siendo detenido por el semáforo y los autos que ahora cruzaban.

"¡Maldición!" Ralph siguió esperando impaciente el cambio de luz y decidió cruzarse la calle entre un espacio algo corto de autos. Recibiendo el pitido de las bocinas de los autos, Ralph logró observar como Trowa entró al parque.

Siguió corriendo adentrándose segundos después de Trowa, era obvio que Trowa era un atleta, no solo por naturaleza sino por su antiguo trabajo en el circo. Ahora Trowa estaba a solo unos metros delante de él y se dio cuenta de que tan grande era ese parque. Miró a su alrededor y solo alcanzaba a ver árboles y hojas secas cayendo de ellos formando un manto de color naranja.

Finalmente, cuando se acercó más a Trowa, pudo escuchar como reía. Era gracioso pero a la vez lindo como ese chico estoico que había conocido era ahora más abierto. No con cualquiera pero con alguien. Ralph decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Trowa y se lanzó hacia él. Le abrazó por la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo sobre una almohada de hojas.

Trowa siguió riendo pero bajo, nunca había soltado una carcajada desde cuando rió con Heero, pero Ralph no era Heero. Aunque _parecía_ que la ironía estaba de su parte. Ralph volteó a Trowa y estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia. Ralph tenía esta sonrisa en su boca y ahora Trowa acariciaba suave su mejilla.

"No eres _algo_" Ralph murmuró, "Eres raro, eres divertido, eres serio, eres inteligente, eres hermoso" Ralph besó aquellos labios un segundo, "Eres Trowa, eres _mi_ Trowa"

Trowa sonrió ante esto. Era nuevo para él, se había acostumbrado a que Ralph le diera flores, salieran algunas noches y otras en las cuales ni salían de la casa pues ni llegaban a la sala. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia algo comprometedora de Ralph. Era cierto, era _algo _raro. Le hacía olvidar a sus antiguos amigos, pero eso era el pasado. Ya no le dolía que Quatre fuera lastimado, ya debió superarlo. Ya no le dolía que su hermana le llamara y que él no le contestara. Todo este tiempo ellos sabían en donde estaba Trowa, pero ni para unos soldados le sería fácil traspasar guardias y prensa si él no quería. Trowa podría negarles la entrada a algún evento o eso pensaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

Trowa miró a Ralph, "si, solo pensaba"

"¿En que?" Ralph abrazó a Trowa, "últimamente has pensado mucho¿no quieres seguir con esto de modelar?"

"No, estoy feliz como estoy" dijo Trowa regresando el abrazo, 'Creo que eso es lo que está mal, esto es demasiado bueno...' pensó Trowa.

"¿Entonces?"

"He pensado mucho en los demás, en como estarán" Trowa dijo, "me incomoda un poco pensar en que les ha pasado"

"Tu bien sabes que podrías visitarlos"

"No quiero, he tenido ese sentimiento desde que los conocí" Trowa miró al cielo, 'Es demasiado bueno...' pensó Trowa, "Siempre temí como ellos tomarían mi pasado, por eso hice esto, para alejarme de la guerra y en el contexto en que viví, no se si podrían asimilar el saber que yo..."

'No, _ellos_ son demasiados buenos'

"Trowa, ya no pienses en eso" Ralph se levantó y se recargó en uno de los árboles con Trowa en brazos, "Estás conmigo ahora, no tienes problemas. Por primera vez en tu vida no te pongas delante los demás... Creo que fue bueno para ti alejarte de ellos, es decir, mírate, estas acostado con un chico riéndote, eres un modelo. Que el pasado ya no te afecte. Que tus amigos del pasado ya no te afecten... no me gusta verte así¿estas feliz?"

"si"

"Entonces eso es lo único que importa" Ralph sonrió, "Y a mi me hace feliz que yo te dé ese sentimiento, ya te lo dije, te amo"

Trowa suspiró, "Yo también te amo"

Trowa no sabía como llamarlo, no era amistad porque apreciaba a Ralph mucho más, él lo entendía más que nadie, sin embargo algo faltaba para que fuera amor. 'Pero creo que es lo más cercano a que he tenido como amor' pensó Trowa. 'Entonces eso es suficiente'

Ralph quitó un par de hojas secas que estaban en el pelo de Trowa y sonrió. Sacó una cámara digital de su gabardina y la alzó al aire. Trowa sonrió y se acercó más a Ralph, tomo en sus manos el rostro de su compañero y le beso la mejilla mientras tomaba la foto.

"Tenemos complejo de camera whore" dijo Ralph viendo las fotos de la cámara. Trowa rió bajo y miró las fotos. Una tras otra, recordaba cada momento. Una vez tuvieron un pequeño ataque de ego y tomaron 284 fotos en diez minutos, claro está que la mayoría las borraron porque no les gustó. Trowa siguió viéndolas, algunas eran muy comprometedoras que si llegaban a manos de la prensa sería su fin. Unas eran tomadas mientras era tomado. Otras fotos eran de cuando estaba en la cama desnudo dormido. Otras simplemente eran besándose o mientras Trowa preparaba el café.

Trowa sonrió levemente y se levantó, "Pasemos al supermercado a ver que vamos a comer¿de acuerdo?"

Ralph asintió y se levantó apagando la cámara.

* * *

"Pasajeros, hemos llegado al aeropuerto internacional de Roma Leonardo da Vinci, a las 14 horas y 20 minutos, favor de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad cuando la nave se detenga por completo. Gracias" 

"¡hey Quatre¡Quatre!"

Quatre abrió los ojos y miró a Duo que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Quatre algo somnoliento.

"Ya llegamos" dijo Duo mientras veía por la ventanilla del avión.

Quatre hizo lo mismo y vio la hermosa ciudad de Roma, o lo que alcanzaba a ver a la lejanía.

'Trowa está en esta ciudad' pensó Quatre, 'ahh en solo pensar en eso hace que se me revuelva el estomago'

"creo que voy a vomitar Duo" murmuró Quatre mientras tocaba su estomago.

"oh vamos Quatre¡es la emoción! El viernes verás a Trowa y tendrán sexo salvaje todo el fin de semana" dijo Duo un poco más fuerte de lo que debía y varios de los pasajeros voltearon a ver a los dos asientos.

"Cállate Duo" susurró Quatre, "No había pensado en eso"

"¿En tener sexo salvaje con Trowa todo el fin de semana?"

"¡NO!" Quatre gritó un poco más exasperado, "sino¿que pasará una vez que lo vea? Es decir¿en serio tu crees que me aceptara?"

Duo asintió, "claro, es decir... con todo ese tiempo, quizás te echó de menos pero no quería volver por que es un testarudo"

'Esas son solo suposiciones Duo' pensó Quatre, 'Solo quiero verlo una vez más, que pase lo que tenga que pasar'

* * *

Notas Finales de la autora: 

Algunos puntos importantes que quizás no notaron o quizás si y me gusta restregárselos en la cara son:

1.Amo el comando y personalmente lo prefiero, pero no si llevo falda, obviamente. Creo que haré que Trowa use falda un capitulo, será divertido.

2.Lo de la mano fría me encanta, me ha sucedido y mi compañero me grito: "¡Mano fría!" y yo simplemente me reí.

3.Me encanta la frase lo que paso, paso y punto. Si lo notaron la usé dos veces, al inicio y al final. En pasado y en futuro. Creo que es una manera de hacer terminar la cosas, como dándose por vencido frente a la situación. Y cuando se ha dicho en pasado es porque no se han dado por vencido o no lo has aceptado.

4.La pequeña conversación con Duo y los demás sobre Hilde creo que es bastante fuera de contexto, no encontraba nada más que decir. No quería ponerle una plática Duista por así decirlo, quería que cambiaran un poco las personalidades, que Duo sea el mismo chico abierto pero que Heero y Wufei no parecieran tan molestos como siempre.

5.No fue un adiós ni un hasta luego. Creo que de nuevo quería mostrar que ambos estaban escapando de lo que querían.

6.Ralph si estuvo en el grupo mercenario con Trowa, no es un personaje original y ya lo había establecido. Me siguen llegando algunos correos preguntando por Ralph. No estoy involucrando el manga, solo un pequeño pasado de Trowa que se puede inferir si sabes la historia general de Gundam Wing.

7.El té verde es delicioso.

8.Me gusta mucho cuando se finge que se está enojado. Creo que el cambio de Trowa se nota que es radical pero no llega al grado de perder esa personalidad.

9.Aunque _parecía_ que la ironía estaba de su parte. Usé la palabra parecía porque Heero y Ralph se parecen demasiado y a eso también iba con lo irónico.

Creo que eso es todo, mientras escribía se me ocurrían mas footnotes pero por alguna extraña razón decidí no escribirlas. Supongo que en el siguiente capitulo ya será viernes, eso creo. Pues se supone.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

TBC


	3. Hello not same old friend

**Gundam Wing**

**Vita Modella **

**Capitulo 3**: _"Hello not same old friend"_

By Ichia

Notas: Ignoren los mangas como Blind Target, Ground Zero y Battle of the Pacifist. Los únicos personajes que se toman de los mangas son Ralph Kurt y Chris, pero eso ya es cultura general. Aunque no sean personajes principales no vayan a creer que son personajes originales.

* * *

"Es viernes, oh por dios es viernes..." murmuraba Quatre mientras seguía caminando alrededor de la gran sala que se encontraba en su habitación presidencial del Hotel Alegria. Heero se encontraba pasando las fotografías tomadas el día anterior a su computadora. Sonreía al ver algunas de ellas en donde Duo actuaba bastante gracioso. Odiaba admitirlo pero le interesaba mucho como alguien podía ser tan abierto.

Wufei miraba por detrás de Heero las fotografías mientras se cargaban y de vez en cuando notaba como Heero mostraba una sonrisa cuando en alguna foto salía Duo. Sin embargo, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sincera y un poco extraña puesta en la cara del soldado perfecto. Wufei giró sus ojos y se dirigió hacia la ventana para admirar el paisaje que el caro hotel ofrecía hacia la ciudad. Seguía intrigado por el nuevo Trowa, estaba ansioso por verlo. Todos lo estaban.

Duo estaba sentado al lado de Heero mirando las fotos también, pero hacia pequeños comentarios sobre ellas o alguna en la cual salía mirando hacia otro lado. Heero estaba disfrutando silenciosamente la compañía de todas maneras.

"Q, tranquilo. Todavía faltan tres horas para el desfile" dijo Duo distrayéndose de la computadora –o los ojos cobalto de Heero.

"¿Solamente tres horas? Mejor me meto a bañar" dijo Quatre intentando mantenerse ocupado. Se adentró hacia una de las enormes habitaciones que se encontraban alrededor de la sala y la pequeña cocina.

"Yo también me bañaré" dijo Wufei entrando de nuevo a la sala. Entró a su propia habitación ya que cada una tenía su propio baño.

"Ok Wu" Duo regresó su atención a las fotos y rió. Duo asustaba las palomas por detrás, Heero tenía una paloma volando rozando por detrás de su cabeza y hacia el cielo haciendo que su pelo se despeinara de una manera muy curiosa, Quatre reía viendo a Duo corretear las palomas y Wufei fue quien tomó las fotos.

"Maldita paloma, al menos no se me hizo encima" susurró Heero.

"¿Fue mi imaginación o el soldado perfecto hizo una broma?" dijo Duo sonriendo y volteándolo a ver.

"Fue tu imaginación" dijo Heero indiferente.

"No, No" Duo abrazó a Heero haciendo que éste volteara a ver, "yo creo que fue una broma"

Heero se sorprendió cuando se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de esos labios sonrientes, sin embargo su cara no mostró tanto su asombro pero se hizo mostrar un pequeño sonrojo.

"hasta te has sonrojado" dijo Duo mientras sonría aún más ampliamente.

"Cállate Duo" Heero puso su mano en el cachete de Duo y lo volteó, "me iré a bañar"

Duo se quedó callado mirando como Heero se alejaba y se adentraba a su habitación.

"creo que hice el movimiento demasiado rápido" murmuró para sí en la soledad de la sala.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana del viernes en la casa de Trowa y Ralph, se encontraba en una de los antiguos lugares de Italia, donde las casas aún conservaban aquel estilo clásico. La casa era de dos pisos, por fuera tenía solo la puerta –original- y dos ventanas a cada uno de los lados, las cuales tenían una pequeña caja a lo largo con flores dentro. En el segundo piso, otras dos ventanas más grandes se podían observar, cada una con un balcón y su barandal. Esa casa había sido conservada idénticamente como había estado hace años. Los ladrillos que la cubrían aunque eran antiguos y su pintura se había caído en ciertos lados, no dejaba de dar ese aire hogareño y acogedor.

Justo al lado de la residencia Barton-Kurt, un pequeño café siempre estaba abierto las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana y contaba con algunas mesas afuera para los visitantes, Trowa cuando tenía algún evento muy temprano en la mañana pasaba por esa tienda y pedía un panecillo de canela y tu café de amaretto. En medio había una fuente hermosa y alrededor las demás casas parecidas a las anteriores. (Nótese que el lugar es como un callejón o una calle sin salida, los autos no circulan por ese lugar más solo peatones)

Dentro de la casa, el primer piso contaba con una sala con muebles antiguos y una televisión gigante, al lado había una puerta que daba a un baño sencillo, había una mesa detrás del sillón con el borde de madera mientras que sobre el vidrio había un florero. No había ninguna pared separando la sala-comedor de la cocina, sino una barra a lo largo mostrando las encimeras, las alacenas, el refrigerador y demás.

Justo al lado de la cocina se encontraban las escaleras que daban al segundo, las escaleras como la mayoría de la casa habían sido restauradas sin embargo tenían todavía ese rechinido de las antiguo. En el segundo piso había dos habitaciones, una frente a la otra. Aunque originalmente Trowa dormía en una de ellas y Ralph en la otra, conforme pasaban los días y meses consecuentemente, el modelo tomó el hábito de colarse por las noches a la cama de Ralph, así que técnicamente nunca pasaba sus noches en su habitación.

Los cuartos eran técnicamente iguales, un baño que conectaba a ambas habitaciones, un mueble con espejo y un armario frente a la cama, sin embargo la "habitación" de Trowa contaba con una cama matrimonial mientras que la de Ralph tenía una Queen Size. Las grandes ventanas que daban al balcón se encontraban a los lados, y un tapete cubría el suelo. Sin embargo había unas cuantas pinturas y esculturas compradas a lo largo del tiempo en pequeños bazares.

Trowa se levantó de la cama que no era la suya y se dirigió al baño, dejando a Ralph dormido semi-desnudo en la cama. Se dirigió a bañarse, abrió el agua caliente, y mientras esta tomaba su temperatura Trowa comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior que llevaba y los calcetines porque hacía frío (Nótese que en los últimos capítulos han usado chaqueta o gabardina, las hojas eran de color naranja lo cual se da como en Octubre-Noviembre).

Entró a la bañera y dejó que el agua caliente le calmara un poco los nervios pues debía estar en el desfile a las siete de la mañana. Adentrado en sus pensamientos, no escucho la puerta del baño abrirse. Sus pensamientos al final fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos rodeándole por la cintura. Trowa sonrió para sí y se recargó en el cuerpo detrás de él.

"No me despertaste" murmuró Ralph besando el cuello de Trowa levemente.

"Simplemente te veías demasiado lindo dormido que no quise molestarte"

Después de terminar de bañarse –lo cual tardó más de lo que debía –Trowa bajó las escaleras acelerado y tomó su chaqueta nueva.

"Vamos Ralph, sabes que odio ser impuntual" gritó Trowa esperando que Ralph lo escuchara en el segundo piso.

"Adelántate al café, no encuentro mi otro zapato" escucho levemente Trowa la voz de Ralph, encogió los hombros y salió. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana y el viaje hacia el desfile era de unos veinte minutos. Aunque los hayan citado a cierta hora, el diseñador para quién Trowa ahora trabajaba -Michael Jouvay- odiaba que incluso llegasen a la hora indicada, creía que mostraba menos profesionalismo que el llegar tarde.

Trowa intentaba complacerlo en todo, en sus pequeñas salidas a comer, en estarse más temprano de lo que debía, e incluso darle una contradicción a Ralph en ciertas ocasiones, todo para que el diseñador se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Trowa cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió al café de al lado, la puerta estaba abierta como siempre y como era temprano el sol aún no salía completamente entonces el pequeño anuncio de luz de neón "Café" estaba encendido en la vitrina.

La campanilla sonó cuando entró y se dirigió a la caja.

"buon giorno, Trowa" dijo la dueña de aproximadamente treinta años de edad pero no más de cuarenta, "¿lo de siempre?"

"por supuesto" dijo Trowa amablemente mirando hacia la puerta para ver si Ralph salía de la casa.

"¿Las cosas están yendo bien en el trabajo?" preguntó amablemente la dueña intentando sacar un tema de conversación mientras servía el café.

"si, tengo un desfile hoy para la linea Jouvay" respondió Trowa corto.

"que bueno" murmuró la dueña, "desde el día en que te mudaste has ido por buen camino, se dice que quien tiene suerte hoy en día no la tuvo de pequeño, pero estoy segura que tu desde pequeño eras un lindo jovencito"

Trowa se quedó callado, siempre sentía sensibilidad cuando el tema de conversación de niñez –especialmente la suya –salía a la luz. Dejando las cosas como estaban asintió leve y sonrió un poco.

"¿Y el signore Kurt?" preguntó de nuevo la dueña sintiendo el silencio de Trowa.

"arriba, ya nos vamos al desfile" dijo Trowa.

"ya veo, bueno Trowa aquí esta, un café de Amaretto, tu pan relleno con un glaseado de canela" dijo la dueña acomodando el pan envuelto en un pedazo de papel encerado y guardándolo en una bolsa, "Y para Ralph, un baguette chico con relleno de fresa¿verdad?" preguntó la dueña mientras envolvía el pan.

Trowa asintió de nuevo, "y un café moka para él"

"Listo" dijo la dueña entregándole la bolsa y los dos vasos para llevar de café.

"¿Cuánto es?"

"déjalo así, considéralo como un desayuno de buena suerte de mi parte"

Trowa sonrió calidamente, "gracias"

* * *

"Tardaste" dijo Ralph quien ya lo esperaba afuera del café sentado en una de las mesas.

"Si, la dueña estaba de platicadora hoy"

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al auto que estaba estacionado frente a la calle que cruzaba, después de todo en esa calle no se admitía el paso de autos y tenía enfrente un estacionamiento especial para los que vivían ahí.

"Te siento un poco perturbado" murmuró Ralph mientras conducía hacia el desfile.

"si, es que... no, nada" murmuró Trowa mientras daba un mordisco al panecillo que tenía en la mano, siempre Ralph sabía cuando algo malo andaba con Trowa y en algunas veces Trowa odiaba eso.

"Trowa" dijo Ralph seriamente sin dejar de ver el camino.

"no es serio, solo... déjalo así" murmuró Trowa.

"No quiero que nada te mantenga distraído hoy" dijo Ralph, "hoy es un día muy importante"

"si, no te preocupes" Trowa sabía eso, lo sabía mejor que nadie. No necesitaba que lo recordaran una y otra vez. Era hora de superarlo, su niñez es algo que ya pasó y que formó a una persona fuerte y decisiva. Hoy iba a dar lo mejor de sí, mejor que el desfile pasado y mejor que la sesión de fotos.

Terminó su pan y siguió con su café. Su mente debía estar enfocada, no podía dejar que un pequeño comentario le afectara tanto. Después de hoy, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en ello. Trowa dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. Tomó la bolsa donde estaba el pan de Ralph y lo tomó en sus manos, acerco el pedazo a los labios de Ralph mientras conducía y dio una mordida.

"¿De fresa?" preguntó Ralph, "Odio la fresa"

Trowa sonrió para sí, "es que, no había de nuez" susurró Trowa inocente, 'eso te pasa por hartarme de fresas anoche' pensó Trowa con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Después del largo ensayo, después de las numerosas modificaciones a vestuarios y orden de modelos por fin estaban listos. Las luces iluminaban levemente el lugar con todos rosados, los paneles estaban listos para mostrar las fotografías y en la pasarela había pequeñas velas a lo largo de ésta iluminándola.

Personas fueron tomando su puesto alrededor, muchos hablando por sus celulares, preparando sus notas para reportajes de periódico y televisión. Las cámaras estaban listas para rodar y aunque algunos lugares esparcidos por el lugar aún no se habían llenado, había cuatro asientos seguidos asignados al frente de la pasarela.

"con su permiso" susurró Wufei mientras él y los demás se movían por la fila hacia sus lugares ya previamente asignados. Finalmente, se sentaron. Wufei del lado izquierdo, siguiéndole Quatre después Duo y Heero al lado derecho. Quatre técnicamente estaba en el centro, mirando la pasarela frente a él. Se encontraba más nervioso que... más nervioso que... bueno, realmente no podía compararse el nerviosismo que ahora el 04 sentía.

"tranquilo Quatre" susurró Duo inclinándose hacia Quatre.

El tic nervioso de Quatre regresó y pierna derecha comenzó a temblar rítmicamente para liberar algo de tensión. Parecía como si todo el asiento se moviera y Wufei lo miró algo enojado.

"Basta" murmuró Wufei colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Quatre para que la detuviera.

"lo siento" La pierna de Quatre dejó de moverse aún con la mano de Wufei sobre su rodilla, sin embargo inconcientemente la pierna izquierda comenzó ahora a temblar.

"¡Quatre!" susurró más fuerte Duo.

"perdón, perdón" Quatre intentó calmarse, "no puedo evitarlo"

"si, si puedes" Duo colocó ahora su mano en la rodilla de éste, "quiero que inhales" Duo inhalo y Quatre le siguió, "y exhales"

"inhala... exhala" Duo miró a Quatre quien al parecer estaba un poco más calmado. "¿Mejor?"

"No realmente"

Las luces rosadas se hicieron aún mas tenues dando a entender que el evento estaba a punto de comenzar haciendo que Quatre se tensara enormemente. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en solo uno. Trowa. Así de simple, ver la figura de Trowa por primera vez en dos años. Aquella persona por quien se había avergonzado una lucha de luna llena.

Las manos de Wufei y Duo se retiraron cuando se dieron cuenta que Quatre estaba tan nervioso y tenso que apenas podía moverse. Los otros tres estaban emocionados. Nunca se imaginaron a Trowa como modelo, solo un buen mozo que era amable, callado y misterioso.

Miraron como una figura salió de entro los paneles para dirigirse al centro de la pasarela, su figura era apenas reconocible sin embargo llevaba un pantalón simple y lo que parecía ser una chaqueta algo abultada.

"Buenas tardes" dijo aquella figura, "esperamos que les guste este evento presentando la línea J-vay (Nótese que este nombre de línea proviene técnicamente del diseñador Jouvay) Otoño-Invierno para este 200 AC que está por venir" El diseñador se volteó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia los paneles para desaparecer de la misma manera misteriosa que llegó. "Que este desfile los deje entrar en calor." Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse dejando a las personas invitadas con una enorme curiosidad.

"¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso?" susurró Duo en la oreja de Heero y éste encogió los brazos.

Las luces rosadas de pronto tomaron un más de intensidad y el evento comenzó. El primer modelo apareció mientras que los paneles de pronto cobraron forma y aparecieron fotos del mismo modelo que ahora pasaba en posiciones bastante comprometedoras y sexuales sin llegar al punto de prostitución o pornografía. Ahí siguió el segundo y el tercero.

Quatre tragó fuerte y se dio cuenta de que Trowa podía verlo. Es decir, cuantos gueros había en esa fila justo en medio y al frente. Maldecía sus buenas fuentes por tan buenos lugares en secreto. Pero no pudo evitar imaginar a Trowa en uno de esos extravagantes conjuntos.

Entonces, después no tuvo que.

Trowa siguió después, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y el pesado delineador y sombra negra lo aumentaba más. Su flequillo caía suavemente –y de manera más normal –sobre su cara. Sus labios formaban una pequeña línea recta cálida. En las puntas del su pelo tenía pintado de rojo brillante. Llevaba un su chaleco de cuero rojo intenso sin camisa debajo. Un collarín negro con brillo rojizo adornaba su cuello y sus muñequeras, dejando expuesto sus brazos qué mostraban músculo pero no al grado de perder su gracia. Llevaba pantalones cortos de cuero increíblemente apretados que apenas y cubrían su trasero, el área donde se encontraba el zipper era de color rojo también, un cinturón rojo a la cadera y finalmente unas botas que llegaban poco más arriba de las rodillas las cuales eran negras con plataforma y suela roja, las cintillas que lo amarraban del mismo intenso color.

El conjunto era simple sin embargo gritaba ese aire sexual y no común en aquel cuerpo. Quatre y los demás pilotos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el cuerpo así de su ex compañero. Quatre no sabía si mirar a la figura que avanzaba frente a él o desviar la mirada de esos ojos y ver las fotografías que eran pasadas por los paneles alrededor.

Finalmente, se decidió por la primera opción. Cuando se dio cuenta que esos ojos verdes estaban mirándolo intensamente y su respiración se capturó. La mirada de Trowa viajó de Quatre hacia los demás pilotos y después se postró sobre Quatre. Su pensamiento le decía que se quedara calmado, después lo arreglaría, pero por alguna extraña razón se le hacía increíblemente difícil. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo aquí? Sin embargo, por el momento era hora del espectáculo y no había espacio para fallas.

Cuando llego al final de la pasarela, sonrió, sin embargo no era una dulce o sincera, era una sínica y algo pícara. Sus ojos mostraron esa lujuria mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía al bolsillo del pantalón –el cual estaba peligrosamente cerca de su entre pierna –y finalmente se volteó dejando ver como un delineado de alas negras estaba en la espalda del chaleco de cuero. Los demás en el lugar se quedaron asombrados mirando la figura frente a ellos y lo que era capaz de expresar con solo una sonrisa o la mirada de sus ojos.

Eso era un modelo.

Las fotografías de Trowa que aparecían en los paneles por fin se apagaron cuando este termino su caminar y desapareció. Los cuatro chicos suspiraron fuerte como si la tensión del mundo entero hubiera desaparecido. Especialmente para Quatre quien dirigió su vista hacia sus zapatos y fue como si tuviera un deja-vú. Tomo lentas respiraciones y cerró los ojos. Quizás haya visto a ese chico que le había salvado la vida numerosas veces. Quizás lo vio como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Pero aún no terminaba.

Faltaba el enfrentamiento. Cosa que por ahora parecía simple, ya estaba aquí y ya no podía echarse para atrás, sin embargo se echó para atrás y se recargó en el asiento esperando para que se terminara el desfile para dirigirse "tras bambalinas" y ver a Trowa. Tenía que hablarle. Tenían que hablarle. Lo extrañaban enormemente y querían a su Trowa de regreso, sin embargo aparentemente el Trowa que conocieron ya no existía pero no les importaba, les hacía falta el latino. Demasiado.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Wufei al lado de Quatre, "Eso a mi me dio miedo"

"pues no lo noté, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo su trasero" rió Duo bajo.

"hn" Heero gruñó al lado de Duo. No sabía porque estaba molesto, porque Duo miró el trasero del 03 –y aunque no quería admitir que definitivamente prefería que viera el suyo –o que el también estuvo distraído por el cuerpo de Trowa.

"oh vamos Heero¿no me digas que no viste como estaba?" susurró Duo al escuchar el gruñido de Heero, "es decir, traía botas y unos pantalones cortos que... ¡no solo debían llamarse cortos!"

Quatre sonrió un poco, Wufei estaba algo sonrojado y Heero mostraba su fría mirada a todo el mundo. Cuando el desfile por fin termino –El cual era corto ya que cada modelo solo llevó de uno a dos conjuntos –cuando salió de nuevo el diseñador recibiendo aclamadas y positivas críticas las personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, los reporteros terminaban de escribir y grabar sus noticias y las fotografías eran salvadas.

"¿Señor Winner?" dijo una voz detrás de los cuatro ex pilotos.

"¿Si?" preguntó Quatre volteándose curioso.

"si gusta acompañarme detrás de los vestidores como habíamos acordado"

Quatre asintió nervioso y se levantó de su asiento mientras que los otros tres lo seguían. El corto camino hacia detrás del escenario era silencioso y tenso. Quatre seguía mecánicamente al señor que le había ayudado mucho –y a quien también maldijo en secreto –para llegar aquí. Los demás sonreían cordialmente hasta que abrieron una gran puerta que decía 'solo personal autorizado'. Y vieron como era realmente ese tipo de espectáculo.

Había varios de la audiencia ahí atrás pero eran normalmente familiares o gente relacionada con los modelos. La persona que los guió hasta ahí atrás se despidió amablemente dejando a los cuatro pilotos varados en medio de la gente. Varios modelos platicaban entre ellos y no tomaban en cuenta a los cuatro chicos ahí parados.

"¿Dónde creen que este Trowa?" preguntó Duo.

"probablemente en los baños de atrás teniendo sexo con Ralph" dijo una voz burlona de algún modelo que iba pasando por detrás y escuchó a Duo.

"¿Ralph?"

"¿Sexo?"

Quatre se quedó callado mirando a su alrededor. ¿Por qué Trowa no debió seguir? Era amable, callado y su apariencia no era para nada mala. ¿Por qué Trowa no debió conseguir a alguien para entonces?

"Tranquilo Quatre, yo creo que bromeaba" dijo Duo abrazando a Quatre, "ahora busquémoslo"

Los cuatro siguieron caminando por ahí y por allá entre varios modelos y algunos cambios de ropa. Quatre y los demás finalmente vieron un castaño bastante parecido sentado en uno de esos muebles con un espejo enorme enfrente y luces alrededor. Se acercaron y pudieron ver esos ojos verde esmeralda serenos intentando quitarse la pesada sombra sobre ellos.

"Trowa" susurró Quatre quedándose estático frente a él.

Trowa sintió como si alguien le estuviese y vio por el reflejo del espejo, después a un lado y después al otro...

"Hola" murmuró Trowa cuando los vio ahí parados como tontos en medio de tanta gente. Intentó quedarse tranquilo, pero por más que podía no podía evitarse sentirse feliz al ver a sus compañeros después de tanto tiempo. Al menos se encontraban con bien y eso era lo único que le preocupada a Trowa.

"Trowa" Quatre ya parecía un disco rayado mientras miraba a su ya no tan secreto amor frente a frente.

"Los vi en la fila mientras modelaba, no esperaba que estuvieran aquí" dijo Trowa intentando quebrar el hielo.

"si que has cambiado" dijo Wufei mientras se acercaba a Trowa y se sentaba en una silla al lado de él.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Trowa curioso.

"tu nunca hablabas a menos que te preguntaran algo o tenías algo que decir, nunca para sacar conversación" respondió Wufei como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Trowa sonrió, "si, bueno... ya no es la guerra, no hay necesidad para ello"

"¿Cómo estas estado?" preguntó Heero acercándosele también.

Duo se quedó al lado de Quatre para intentar sacarlo de ese trance picándole un poco el costado.

"pues bien..." dijo Trowa, "me gusta lo que hago... me mantengo ocupado" Trowa sonrió leve, "¿y ustedes?"

"también, con las cosas de preventivos y-

"Une no los mandó para seguir rogándome por entrar¿verdad?" preguntó Trowa un poco asustado.

"No, como crees" Duo rió mientras tomó de la mano a Quatre y se acercaron a los otros tres.

"con las cosas de preventivos Y la fortuna del lindo Quatre nos ha ido bastante bien" terminó Duo.

"eso me alegra, les seré sincero... en estos dos años, eso fue lo único que me incomodó" dijo Trowa pensando dos veces si debía decirlo, pero al diablo estaba feliz de verlos aunque no de la sorpresiva manera.

"¿Qué te incomodó?" preguntó Quatre curioso.

'¿desde cuando es tan callado?' pensó Trowa.

"ah pues, como estarían ustedes... es decir, yo los extrañe y realmente quería verlos, pero era un cobarde" Trowa rió bajo por unos segundos.

'¿desde cuando es tan abierto?' pensó Quatre.

"Pudiste haber llamado, haber dicho en donde estabas, no que Catherine nos digiera" dijo Duo un poco enojado. "Nos preocupaste en serio cuando te desapareciste así, no sabes los problemas por los cuales Q se tuvo que meter para llegar hasta aquí"

Trowa sonrió, "si, pude haberlo hecho... pero... es complicado¿si? La verdad es que... yo no... quería vivir así"

"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Heero.

"bueno, yo... me sentía incómodo... parecía un cielo, todo era tan sencillo que me dije que iba a perderlo tarde o temprano. Por eso me fui, como ya les dije, intentaba mantenerme distraído... "

"para escapar de la guerra" susurró Wufei, "ha sido difícil para todos nosotros adaptarnos Trowa, pero no por eso nos debes dar la espalda"

"lo se, pero no sabía que hacer" Trowa se levantó, "además Ralph ya me había ofrecido venirme acá y acepte..."

"¿y ahora sí estas cómodo?" preguntó Wufei.

Trowa asintió, "ya no soy tan introvertido como antes¿que eso no es una buena señal?"

Todo este tiempo el más callado era Quatre, era cierto. El cambio de Trowa era inmediatamente reconocible pero eso no significaba que la manera de pensar hacia el latino hubiera cambiado, sin embargo un pensamiento aún le incomodaba a Quatre. Trowa era lindo, era un modelo, era ahora más abierto y sorpresa, tiene buen sentido del humor, es interesante, es amable... ¿Por qué estaría disponible todavía?

"Te extrañamos Trowawa" dijo Duo abrazando a Trowa.

"¿Tro...wawa?" preguntó Trowa lento un poco extrañado, no solo por el apodo sino por el abrazo. Duo siempre había sido el más cariñoso sin embargo no se lo esperaba después de lo que había hecho. Sonrió para sí... esta era la prueba de que después de todo ya se había adaptado a este nuevo mundo.

"sip, Trowawa" rió Duo ante el apodo.

"no quiero ser... una molestia, pero ¿esto significa que estoy perdonado?" preguntó Trowa algo curioso y a la vez apenado.

"si lo pones de esa manera" susurró Wufei, "claro"

"¿me voy por cinco minutos y ya me engañas con una chica, Trowa?" preguntó Ralph llegando atrás de Trowa con los brazos cruzados.

Trowa se volteó y se dio cuenta que Duo seguía abrazándolo. Rió bajo ante los celos de Ralph y a la vez el hecho de que...

"¡No soy una chica!" gritó Duo enojado separándose de Trowa y viendo a la persona que acababa de llegar. Sus ojos reflejaban algo de diversión sin embargo podía notarse que estaba celoso. Miró los ojos azules del chico, el cabello castaño oscuro algo despeinado y se dio cuenta de que era casi idéntico a Heero.

"Te me haces familiar" susurró Duo volteando a ver entre Heero el chico.

Heero frunció el ceño algo enojado y celoso por el interés que Duo le daba a esta persona mientras que Wufei seguía practicando su cara en blanco. Sin embargo, el mundo de un güero se había desmoronado. Quatre intentaba no parecer sorprendido ante este... ante éste. Pero no podía, la palabra engañando cruzaba por su mente, los ojos celosos de esta persona agobiaban su visión y el sentimiento en su corazón...

"Él es Ralph Kurt, él que me ofreció venirme aquí a Italia hace dos años" dijo Trowa levantándose de la silla.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Ralph sin quitarle la mirada a Duo.

"Ellos son Quatre, Wufei, Duo y su novio Heero-

"¿novio?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo enojados.

"ah... ¿no son novios?" preguntó Trowa extrañado.

"por supuesto que no" dijeron ambos, Duo estaba sonrojado y Heero desviaba la mirada.

"pero... yo pensé que después de tanto tiempo ustedes dos por fin estarían juntos" dijo Trowa inocentemente intercambiando su mirada entre Heero y Duo.

"pero¿huh?"

"pues es que¿no se gustan ustedes dos?"

El grupo se quedó callado mirando a Trowa y Trowa miraba a los otros cuatro como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Ralph terminó riéndose ante la cara confundida de Trowa y a medio despintar. Trowa se volteó a mirarlo y preguntó, "¿Qué?"

"tu cara... se ve demasiado graciosa... toda confundida y pintada extrañamente"

Trowa frunció el ceño y miró a Ralph algo enojado, "no te quejes, apenas me despintaba cuando ellos llegaron"

Trowa hizo un pequeño berrinche y sentó en la silla con los brazos cruzados. Los otros cuatro aún seguían sorprendidos por el cambio de Trowa pero a la vez intrigante. Quatre no dejaba de mirarlo, quería estar con él a su lado y conocerlo. Era como un nuevo comienzo... y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que Trowa también estaba buscando. Una nueva era significaba un nuevo comienzo...

"¿Quatre estas bien?"

Quatre vio hacia los ojos verdes que lo estaban llamando y asintió lentamente.

'han pasado dos años, ya debió superarlo' pensó Trowa al ver curioso a Quatre, 'dios, no me digas que aún esta enamorado de mí'

Trowa se volteó hacia el espejo intentando quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y comenzó a despintarse de nuevo.

"así que ustedes son los pilotos de los cuales Trowa hablaba tanto" dijo Ralph intentando sacar una conversación mientras Trowa se desocupaba.

"¿Trowa habló de nosotros?" preguntó Wufei extrañado.

Ralph asintió, "estaba preocupados por ustedes..."

Trowa limpió su cara completamente y se levantó la silla tomando su chaqueta nueva. "vamos, los invito a cenar para ponernos al día"

Los cuatro asintieron felices, Heero por que ya se habían olvidado del asunto de los novios, Duo porque tenía hambre, Quatre porque sabría lo que Trowa había hecho todo este tiempo y Wufei porque por fin saldrían de ese lugar.

"¿no hablaras con el diseñador antes?" preguntó Ralph.

"ah cierto, quiero ver si habrá esa sesión de fotos de Given... o al menos si me aceptaron..." dijo Trowa mientras sonreía leve, "discúlpenme"

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que fuiste el primero en la lista" dijo Ralph mientras veía a Trowa alejarse.

Vieron como Trowa se perdía entre la gente para ir a buscar al diseñador hasta que una voz interrumpió su silencio.

"no te atrevas a acercarte a Trowa¿me entendiste guerito?" preguntó Ralph de manera amenazante mientras se acercaba a Quatre apuntándole con el dedo índice y ojos llenos de furia.

"¿huh?" Quatre intentó quedarse calmado mientras veía a Ralph acercarse a él peligrosamente pero no retrocedió.

"no me vengas con tu juego de inocencia" dijo Ralph, "se que te gusta a Trowa pero él ya es mío"

"¿eres su novio?" preguntó Quatre lentamente.

"no" dijo Ralph, "soy su amante" terminando con una sonrisa casi sínica.

Quatre se quedó callado y los otros tres miraron a Ralph algo enojado, quizás si era pareja de Trowa pero eso no le daba derecho de tratar a Quatre como lo estaba haciendo.

"solo porque pasaste dos años con él en la guerra no significa que te quiera" dijo Ralph finalmente cruzando los brazos.

"pues tu también has pasado los últimos dos años con él" dijo Quatre algo más desafiante.

"error" Ralph sonrió un poco, "conosco a Trowa desde que él tenía 12 años. ¿Acaso tu conoces su pasado¿Sabes lo que le han hecho¿Lo has visto? No lo creo"

El grupo se quedó callado derrotado, era cierto después de todo.

"Él es mío, él Trowa que tú quizás amaste ya no está" dijo Ralph.

Quatre, que aunque ya se esperaba esto no iba a dejar que le trataran así, quizás por fuera parecía dulce pero si lo incitaban él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Después de todo, era un hombre de negocios y no llegó hasta donde está sin hablar.

"No me importa" dijo Quatre, "si, amo a Trowa... ¿Cuál es tu punto? Quizás el Trowa que conocimos cambió pero aún así eso no significa no pueda ser su amigo, después de todo... Trowa también sufrió durante la guerra..."

"si, y por tu culpa" terminó Ralph.

No pudo haber callado mejor a Quatre, lo que siempre... siempre lo había torturado durante y después de la guerra. Lo que lo había hecho pensar aún más el porqué Trowa lo había rechazado.

Zero.

"Zero" dijo Ralph mirando la cara de los demás

* * *

A/N finales: Feliz año 2007, espero que les haya gustado y todo eso. En fin, ya esta puesto el dibujo de este capitulo en mi perfil de ichia. No tengo muchas cosas que decir más que sigan leyendo y comentando.

RR ¡gracias!


	4. Explanations over an expensive food

Zero.

La muerte de su padre.

Su hermana.

La colonia.

Mercurios.

Heero.

Trowa.

Una explosión.

Zero.

Quatre se quedo callado mirando al suelo, la culpa que no había sentido en años había regresado. Recordaba la locura, la necesidad de desaparecer del mapa aquella colonia, en donde cruelmente le disparo a Heero y Trowa se había cruzado en el ataque. La razón por la cual Trowa casi muere por su culpa... como perdió su memoria. El sufrimiento de Trowa ante alguna memoria vaga, el frió, el miedo...

"Por tu culpa... Trowa olvido" dijo Ralph mirando a Quatre seriamente, "por tu culpa, Trowa casi muere..."

"yo..."

"eso no es culpa de Quatre" dijo Duo interviniendo, "Trowa lo perdono, eso quedo en el pasado"

"oh en serio?" pregunto Ralph sonriendo vagamente, "estas seguro? Trowa me ha dicho cosas, Quatre"

Quatre volteo a ver a Ralph expectativo, "cosas?"

"si... te odia, por eso te rechazo" dijo Ralph, "te odia por haberlo hecho olvidar. Para Trowa lo peor que le puede ocurrir es eso. Quiere y necesita sentirse como si estuviera en casa en todo el tiempo, le importa aunque sea un nombre... porque apenas obtuvo uno, un apodo para el, es una de las mejores cosas. Porque lo hace sentir... como si las demás personas no hubieran olvidado"

"Trowawa" susurro Duo mirando a Quatre.

"pero... el no parece que me odie" dijo Quatre frunciendo el ceño.

"porque no te quiere lastimar, pero me lo ha dicho" dijo Ralph, "si tu lo amas... porque le lastimaste tanto?"

"no fue mi intención, fue un error" dijo Quatre.

"un error que casi lo mata"

Quatre dio un paso hacia delante, era mucho mas bajo que Ralph pero no era un hombre de negocios por nada.

"Eres un celoso. Tu bien sabes que esto no es justo para Trowa, a el no le importa si lo lastime en el pasado, tampoco que me haya rechazado. Eso no le quita el hecho que... que aun puedo ser su amigo como antes" dijo Quatre. "te agradezco mucho que hayas cuidado de el todo este tiempo, pero no nos puedes hacer a un lado"

Ralph levanto una ceja y sonrió, "estas seguro?"

Trowa regreso y abrazo a Ralph por la espalda feliz, "me aceptaron, me aceptaron!"

"te lo dije" dijo Ralph sonriendo ampliamente hacia Trowa. "felicidades"

"Gracias" dijo Trowa sonriendo, "en serio no pensaba que fuera a calificar"

Ralph abrazo a Trowa y coloco sus manos mas debajo de su cadera, de hecho... coloco sus manos alrededor de su trasero. Trowa levanto una ceja al ver el extraño comportamiento departe de su amante. Estaba acostumbrado a un beso en la mejilla o un beso rápido en los labios frente a otras personas. Sin embargo, las calles oscuras, un baño público vacío no era problema porque cabía en lo que parecía privacidad.

Pero algo mas atrevido frente a sus amigos se le hizo raro.

Quatre miro las manos de Ralph descender y un rayo de celos cruzo por sus ojos. Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. Quatre no iba a permitir que el tal Ralph tratara a Trowa como un objeto, iban a ser amigos de nuevo y quizás...

Trowa se separo de Ralph y le dirigió una mirada extraña.

"que?" pregunto Ralph inocente.

"no, nada" respondió Trowa sonriendo.

"y que acaba de ocurrir?" pregunto Duo curioso acercándose a Trowa.

"oh... han escuchado de Calvin Klein?" pregunto Trowa con un brillo en sus ojos.

"si" respondió Duo riendo, "amo su ropa interior"

"pues tienes suerte, si se quedan un tiempo mas me verán modelando esa ropa interior" dijo Trowa riendo bajo también.

'mas tiempo?" pensó Ralph mirando a Trowa.

"por supuesto Trowa" dijo Quatre interviniendo a Duo sonriendo, "nos quedaremos mas tiempo"

"excelente" respondió Trowa. "si tienen en donde hospedarse?"

'no me digas que les ofreces la casa??' pensó Ralph.

"si, no te preocupes" dijo Heero mientras escribía en un papel para después entregárselo a Trowa, "ese es el hotel, el teléfono y la extensión"

Trowa lo leyó y sonrió.

"ahora, que tal esa cena que decías?" pregunto Wufei con una pequeña sonrisa.

"ah claro, yo invito" respondió Trowa, "esto será divertido... como los viejos tiempos, no?"

Los cuatro asintieron felices. El cambio en su antiguo amigo era increíble, pero esta nueva persona no parecía nada mal. Era mas entusiasta pero aun así se apasionaba por lo que hacia, parecía tener la libertad que siempre quiso pero en esos momentos, Quatre dudaba de si mismo, podía decir que aun estaba enamorado de Trowa pero del viejo al menos, aunque el actual parecía mas interesante.

El grupo salio, Ralph iba tomado de la mano de Trowa y a Trowa no parecía importarle. Llegaron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba la camioneta de Ralph.

"llegaron en taxi?" pregunto Trowa.

"si" respondió Heero, "no pensamos quedarnos tanto tiempo, así que no rentamos ningún auto"

"bueno, los llevamos pues" dijo Trowa subiendo a la camioneta en el asiento de enfrente.

Ralph miro a Trowa frunciendo el ceño, 'no fue una pregunta... maldición'

Quatre sonrió viendo la expresión de Ralph.

"me abres por favor?" preguntando Quatre parándose frente a la puerta detrás de Trowa.

Ralph suspiro fuerte y sonrió, "por supuesto"

Ralph abrió la puerta del conductor y abrió la puerta.

"a donde desean ir a comer?" pregunto Trowa curioso.

"pues... un lugar con buena y autentica comida italiana" respondió Duo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

"mmm"

"que te parece en la Residencia Fogazzaro?" pregunto Ralph mientras encendía la camioneta.

"no, la comida no sabe tan bien" respondió Trowa, "quieren algo a la antigua?"

"si!" dijo Duo emocionado.

Trowa sonrió, realmente los había extrañado.

"entonces a Al Palazzo" dijo Trowa, "es un pequeño restaurante, esta a la orilla de un rio, excelente vista y muy buena comida"

"suena bien" comento Wufei.

Ralph suspiro y volteo a ver Trowa quien estaba sonriente.

"Es ese restaurante que esta muy lejos y que es caro?" pregunto Ralph levantando una ceja.

Trowa asintió, "si"

"si quieres nosotros pagamos lo nuestro Trowa" dijo Quatre cortésmente.

"no, para nada" dijo Trowa, "yo invito"

Ralph gruño girando sus ojos mientras seguía conduciendo. Trowa no noto esto y comenzó a platicar con Duo y Quatre acerca de unos libros que había leído. Quatre estaba feliz, Trowa era tan abierto ahora y aun así mantenía algo de reserva, aun era amable, se le veía más feliz y sonriente, su punto de vista acerca de los libros que había leído era tan interesante, intelectual y tan mal como se sintiera, estaba enamorándose de este Trowa rápidamente.

Duo reía, de cierta manera Duo siempre sacaba una personalidad mas sincera de las personas y Trowa no fue la excepción. Heero y Wufei habían caído una pequeña conversación sobre Ralph Kurt. La manera en que le había a Quatre y la forma en que se comportaba hacia Trowa era muy extraña.

Notaron el descontento al saber que el grupo se quedaría mas tiempo y que Trowa les invitaría la comida, sin embargo, la amenaza de Ralph del poder alejarlos seguía en sus mentes. Si ese bastardo intentaba hacer algo lo mas seguro es que Trowa entrara en acción, aunque la relación entre ellos dos se veía bastante seria.

Ralph maldecía bajo su aliento, no pensaba que los compañeros de Trowa fueran tan molestos. Porque Trowa no les hablo por teléfono? O los invito una tarde? Pero no que aparecieran así de la nada acosando a Trowa por el periódico y contactos para que pudieran verlo. Ahora aquellos se quedarían mas tiempo y a Trowa no le importaba.

Ralph miro de reojo a Trowa quien reía ante algo que había dicho Duo.

'Trowa se ve feliz' pensó Ralph. Después por un momento miro hacia atrás y vio a Quatre, 'pero el idiota de Quatre también'

.-.-.-.-.-.

"y como llego toda esta fase de modelo?" pregunto Duo.

Los seis sentados en dos mesas circulares que habían juntado los meseros para acomodarlos. Justo al lado se encontraba el río, árboles en las orillas contrarias y pan fresco como aperitivos.

"pues... una semana antes de la fiesta de celebración de paz, Ralph llego a mi trailer en el circo, estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Un amigo suyo, ahora con quien estoy trabajando, le había dicho sobre la agencia de modelaje, y como aquí Ralph no quería me uso de sustituto"

"oye, sabes que no soporto que la gente toque tanto mi pelo!" grito Ralph en un intento de defenderse que termino siendo interrumpido por una pequeña risa proveniente de Trowa.

"cállate" dijo Ralph mirando hacia el rió.

"en fin, entonces fue al trailer, me dijo que si quería trabajar con el y pues acepte..." termino Trowa, "y ahora ya saben la razón"

Los otros cuatro asintieron y Trowa les sonrió. Ralph giro sus ojos y llamo al mesero para que los atendieran rápido y que quizás pudieran irse antes.

"ya están listos para ordenar, señores?" pregunto el mesero sacando su pequeña libreta para anotar.

"este, que nos recomienda?"

Después de ordenar y una gran tortura para Ralph Kurt mientras la comida llegaba. Trowa platicaba con los otros cuatro para ver que habían hecho después de tanto tiempo. Trowa les había comentado como comenzó desde cero en eso del modelaje y como tuvo dificultades para acostumbrarse al inicio como tanta gente lo veía. Mientras que los otros pilotos le comentaban como había estado el trabajo con los preventivos y como Quatre le había ido con la compañía.

Después de que el mesero trajo las órdenes y las sirvió correspondientemente. La mayoría del tiempo Ralph estuvo callado y comenzaba pequeñas pláticas en privado con Trowa sin embargo, Trowa terminaba contándolo a los demás o "metiendo" según Ralph a los demás a su conversación.

Casi terminaban de comer y después de lo que a Ralph le pareció una eternidad sonrió para si. Por fin se iban a separar. Inconscientemente saco de su cartera una mini calculadora y Trowa lo miro extraño.

"porque sacas la calculadora?" pregunto Trowa frunciendo el ceño.

"para ver cuanto paga cada quien" respondió Ralph frunciendo igual.

Trowa le quito la calculadora a Ralph y la guardo en su bolsillo, "ya dije que yo pagaba"

"tu o yo?" le replico Ralph, sabiendo que ambos compartían ganancias.

"yo" respondió finalmente Trowa viendo la cuenta.

"pero son mas de doscientos euros en comida!!" grito Ralph.

"Ralph, no seas descortés!" le grito entre dientes Trowa para no armar una escena en el restaurante.

"si quieres nos lo dividimos Trowa, en serio" dijo Quatre amablemente.

"No, Q ya dije que yo pagaba, solo que Ralph es un egoísta no como tu Quatre" le dijo Trowa.

'fue eso un cumplido? Hacia el?' pensó Ralph, "Trowa-

"cállate Ralph, estos son mis amigos así que mas vale que me dejes"

Ralph giro los ojos y suspiro.

"ayer gastaste mas de los mugrosos doscientos euros en una chaqueta para mi, no te quejes tonto" dijo Trowa algo enojado. Saco su dinero de la cartera y pago en efectivo.

"bien, veamos como te regresas a la casa" dijo Ralph enojado levantándose de la mesa y saliendo rápido del restaurante.

Trowa ni siquiera se preocupo en seguirlo y solo guardo de nuevo su cartera y se la entrego al mesero, "guarde el cambio como propina"

El mesero asintió y se dio la vuelta con la carta y el dinero.

"Trowa, no deberías ir detrás de tu novio?" pregunto Duo levantando una ceja.

"no, esta bien" respondió Trowa, "además, no es mi novio"

"pero pensé que ustedes dos eran, que tu, que el es..." comenzó Quatre.

Trowa volteo hacia Quatre y sonrió, "es complicado"

Los otros cuatro se le quedaron viendo extraños, "además, ya se fue en la camioneta. Esperaba que le diera la espaldas a ustedes para irme detrás de el y hablarlo, después me subiría al auto, hablaríamos ahí y después el hubiera manejado hacia la casa para dejarlos aquí solos"

"en serio seria capaz de hacer eso?" pregunto Heero analizando la situación.

"supongo" respondió Trowa no dándole mucha importancia.

'si Trowa cree que Ralph pudo haber hecho algo, hará algo respecto aquella amenaza?' se pregunto Heero a si mismo.

"pero no hace nada, solo hace sus berrinches" dijo Trowa como si hubiera leído la mente de Heero.

"y como regresamos entonces?" pregunto Wufei curioso rompiendo el hilo del tema, mas preocupado de lo que quizás debería.

Trowa sonrió, "mesero, que tienes de postre?"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Idiota Trowa y sus amigos..." murmuro Ralph entre dientes conduciendo quizás demasiado rápido por la carretera, "como puede preferirlos en vez de mi? Yo que le di la feliz vida que tiene ahora, no como esos tontos que nada mas lo hicieron sufrir"

Ralph interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Ralph presiono un botón al lado del reproductor y contesto, "quien es?"

"Ralph, no se te olvide que mañana Trowa tiene la fiesta de bienvenida de-

"ah si" dijo Ralph suspirando fuerte logrando calmarse, "pueden ir invitados o es una fiesta exclusiva?"

"tienen invitados? Puedo acomodarlos y-

"no, no los tenemos" respondió Ralph rápidamente, "solo curiosidad"

"de acuerdo, entonces te espero mañana" y el teléfono del automóvil colgó.

"hn..."

.-.-.-.-.-

"este.es.el.mejor.postre.del.mundo" dijo Duo mientras Trowa y los demás reían.

"pero esto es alta sociedad Duo" dijo Trowa sonriendo.

"¿y?" pregunto Quatre de cierta manera sintiéndose ofendido.

"no lo tomes así Q" respondió Trowa riendo un poco, "me refiero a que... no todo debe de costar tan caro, que les parece si regresamos y paseamos por ahí?" pregunto Trowa.

Los demás parecían emocionados y después de pedir un taxi se dirigieron de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.

Autora; no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hago, después de que dejas un fanfic por un rato se te pierde de la nada la historia, pero para el proximo capitulo ya espero tener algo mas logico hahaha, esperen las acciones de Ralph, un personaje sorpresa quizas... no se, acoso suena bien? En fin, listo, vacaciones! Tiempo para escribir, hacer los dibujos de los fanfics mios y solo mios! Asi que, gracias por leer hasta ahora, les prometo el proximo capitulo pronto porque ALGUIEN esta de vacaciones!!!!!!!!


End file.
